


Nani the fuck

by SkyleSkaetLett



Category: Original Work
Genre: Degradation, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Mind Control, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Transgender Characters, Weebification, i hate that i made this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-04-10 04:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyleSkaetLett/pseuds/SkyleSkaetLett
Summary: Justine's perfect life takes a drastic turn when she meets Giselle, local anime enthusiast at her college and skilled hypnotist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This story is intended for mature audiences. Do not read if you are under the age of 18. Additionally, this is not an accurate representation of erotic hypnosis or non-consensual sex. Non-consensual hypnosis or sexual assault in real life is highly immoral and illegal. All characters in this story are above the age of 18.
> 
> ~~
> 
> This is hands down the worst thing I’ve ever written. There were lines in this fic I had to stop myself to writhe in place and breathe before I wrote. Please do not be a weeaboo. Please do not cosplay out of place, hypnotize people into liking anime, or use broken Japanese in your speech. 
> 
> Dear fucking God. 
> 
> Enjoy!

    “…and that’s it for today, everyone! Thanks for joining me, and I will see you next video. Buh-bye, guys!!”  
    Justine always ended her videos with that line and a wave from both of her hands at the camera, and that was what her fans enjoyed from a peppy, smart and enthusiastic (and very attractive) college student. She had a very big and fun personality, and that attracted a lot of attention on YouTube, from people of all ages and all genders. There were all sorts of videos on her channel - rants about classmates, makeup, nail or hair tutorials, reviews of her favorite indie music or movies, and more. She was still alternative in that she would always opt for independent movies and music at local festivals rather than big screen movies, and her fashion sense was reminiscent of a thrift store specializing in lowkey 80s goth attire.  
    On top of being an internet celebrity, Justine was pretty popular around her college, where she majored in TV & Film Studies. President of the cinematography club, vice president of the screenwriting club, star dance team member, and treasurer of the mysticism club - on top of all that, having a large social network, and of course staying up to date in her classes.  
    Fulfillment. She felt fulfilled. As far as she was concerned, she had the perfect life, if not a little hectic. She thrived in the chaos, in the always-doing-something, in the always-having-people-look-up-to-her.  
    Anyways, the video Justine recorded was one for next week. For today’s video, she uploaded earlier a vlog about her American Sign Language class last semester and a hearing student who would always try to verbally talk to the Deaf teacher. Once the video went up, she laid back on the bed in her dorm room and watched the comments pour in. Of course, there were a few stray haters (in particular, one user who said her smokey eye makeup looked like a dead raccoon today), but most of the comments were positive, relating to her story, asking her to teach them ASL and complimenting her hair today. (There was one user who repeatedly asked her to marry them, but she ignored them.)  
    Justine smiled as she watched the comments immediately pour in. This was the life. People were all over her, looking at her all the time and admiring her. She loved watching the comments pour in.  
    She looked at the clock, and her face turned into dread.  
    “Shit!” she gasped, slamming her slim MacBook shut. She got too much into her fans that she completely forgot her dramady screenwriting class was in 15 minutes - and it wasn’t a small campus, either. Gathering her stuff haphazardly, she stuffed everything into her bag and bolted out the door.  
  
~~  
  
    Justine was just about running to class once she got out of her dorm, not stopping for a moment to catch her breath. She had a brand new draft of her final screenplay she was excited to share, and she wanted to get first dibs on who presents first. The class was nice, and the teacher was nice. It was nice.  
    Just as Justine passed another dorm, she stopped in her tracks when she saw another student decked out in a blue and yellow magical girl-esque outfit, complete with aqua cat ears and a rainbow backpack. Who was this girl? Justine had never seen her around; then again, the college she attended was rather big, and while she knew a lot of people, she was far from knowing everyone. But if this girl was always dressed like this, then how in the world could she miss someone like her? Maybe she was a transfer student?  
    It wasn’t just her costume - she looked stunning as well. Her hair was a bright pink with blue and purple streaks, and Justine noticed her makeup was flawless - not that she was close enough to get a good look. She was tall and slender, her skin glowing and shimmering. It wasn’t Pride Month quite yet, but Justine felt extremely gay looking at this gorgeous woman.  
    Against her better judgement, Justine took a break from rushing to class to go up to her. She needed to know, not just out of morbid curiosity, but also, she wanted to make a new friend!  
    Justine wasn’t exactly quiet in her steps, making the other girl turn around. They greeted each other with smiles, though Justine looked a lot more sheepish than her new friend.  
    “Hey!” Justine started, “I just want to tell you I love your costume!”  
    “Arigato gozaimasu!” Justine was taken aback by the woman responding in Japanese - at least, Justine thought it was Japanese. It was a very bad accent, very forced and unnatural. She almost wanted to end the conversation there, but the girl kept her there. “It’s a cosplay from my favorite anime! Do you watch anime?”  
    Anime? Obviously Justine had heard of anime, and she did watch Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh as a kid, but she never delved into the newer stuff. Was that what this girl liked?  
    “Oh, I don’t really know a whole lot about it,” Justine admitted. “But I love independent animation, stuff like Don Hertzfeldt. Y’know, he did It’s Such A Beautiful Day?” She tried to steer the conversation back into a normal direction, but she soon would find she failed.  
    “No, I’ve never heard of it. But I can tell you all about anime, if you want!” she exclaimed. “You’re Justine, right? You’re really popular. I’m jealous,” she said with a pout. “I don’t really know anyone here. I just transferred.”  
    Justine gave a confident smile which masked her discomfort. “Well, I’d love to get to know you! You can tell me all about anime, I’d love to hear.”  
    The way her eyes lit up at Justine saying that gave Justine a new sense of security in this new friendship. She was a nice girl, if not a bit awkward (especially with the broken Japanese). She just wanted some friends, and Justine was more than happy to provide that.  
    “Yay!! Are you free after, like, 8pm or so, tomodachi?” she asked.  
    Justine nodded, smiling. “That’s when my class gets out, actually. Where do you wanna meet? Your dorm, mine, somewhere else…?”  
    “Well, I have all of my anime stuff at my dorm room, so I guess I could show you there. It’s in this building,” she said, pointing at the building behind her. “Oh! Um, my name is Giselle-chan. But, since we’re friends, just Giselle is fine!”  
    “Oh, okay,” Justine grinned, again a bit put off by the random Japanese in her speech. “I’m Justine. Nice to meet you!”  
    “Okay! Nice to meet you, Justine-chan! Nya!”  
    Justine, after she said that, realized it was about time for her class. They said their goodbyes, and Justine rushed even faster to class, racing against time. On one hand, she regretted suddenly making plans with this new girl, but on the other hand, she was excited to get to know Giselle. More friends, the merrier!  
    Or at least, she thought.  
  
~~  
  
    Justine finished with her class a little late - people had some comments about her screenplay, but most of them were constructive. Though, not from the professor - he was kind of a hard ass. Her classmates’ screenplays were also pretty good, especially the screenplay about animals who do cocaine and the one where a non-binary college student moves in with a lesbian lady from the 50s.  
    She got her notes together, and just as she was about to head out, she remembered she was supposed to hang out with Giselle. Her face lit up a little, yet she also got this sinking feeling in her stomach - maybe her instincts were right? Her gut was usually right in determining who was and wasn’t going to be a good person to be around, but for some reason, she was ignoring it. Maybe it was because she felt Giselle needed a helping hand around the college. Or maybe it was because she was like, super gay.  
    Justine went out of the building, running into some of her friends along the way (she liked to play a game where she would count how many people she knew in a given space, and if she counted more than 3, she “won”.) Eventually she made her way out, and briskly walked towards Giselle’s dorm building. It was only a 5 minute walk, and she enjoyed getting to watch the sun set for a bit during that time. Alas, she had to say goodbye to the sun and say hello to Giselle.  
    Giselle was waiting outside, still in the magical girl costume, though she switched out the cat ears for another pair. Justine walked up to her, greeting her with a warm smile.  
    “Hey, Giselle!” she said, adjusting her backpack. Giselle turned to her and her face brightened.  
    “Hi, Justine-chan! Are you ready for the best day ever?”  
    “Always ready and raring to go!” Justine responded, making a confident fist by her chest.  
    Giselle led her up the stairs to her dorm room. Some people greeted Justine, and then gave her a strange look when they saw her with Giselle. Almost if saying, “really? This is who you’re spending time with?” Justine did her best to ignore them, resigning to the idea that maybe they were just hesitant because of Giselle’s… loud and vibrant personality.  
    Eventually, after a few floors, they got to Giselle’s room. Justine was both surprised and unfazed that Giselle had a single room. Maybe she lucked out on the lottery. Justine felt sick when she immediately thought, ‘or maybe no one wanted to room with her’. She forced those ideas out of her mind, not wanting to let her immediate judgements get the best of her. Giselle was a nice person, just awkward. Maybe, Justine wondered, if she spent enough time around Giselle, she may learn some social skills, or at the very least drop the fake Japanese.  
    Giselle’s room was… well, it was exactly as Justine expected. Anime posters lined the walls and ceilings at every inch. The closets were full of cosplay gear, mostly magical girl outfits, and Justine swore she saw a few kimonos. Even the bedding was anime-themed, the blankets and pillows and everything. Giselle also had a large pillow, about the size of her body, of a naked masculine anime character she obviously didn’t know the name of. (Thankfully he at least had underwear on in the picture.)  
    “Wow, nice room!” Justine forced herself to say. “You really, really like this anime stuff. I’ve never seen anyone so into it.”  
    “Right? It’s all so kawaii!”  
    Justine raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, showing she didn’t know what that word meant, but she could assume it meant colorful or cute. “Well, you said you wanted to get me into anime, right? So where do we start?  
    Giselle gave a big, wide grin. “Okay, so let’s start with the basics…”  
  
~~  
  
    It had been a few hours, and the sun was long gone.  
    Justine had tried to give hints she had things to do a few times, but Giselle kept going on. She did her best to grin and bear it — if anything, this could be a one night thing, and at least Justine was learning a heck of a lot of Japanese culture. At least, she thought she could call it culture.  
    “So, what do you think?” Giselle finally asked.  
    Justine made an exaggerated bewildered expression. “Interesting! I’ve never seen anything like it.”  
    Giselle flattened a bit. She could tell the boredom in Justine’s voice, as much as Justine tried to mask it. “But… you still don’t really understand any of it, right?”  
    Justine sighed, realizing that she couldn’t keep this facade up much longer. “Well, I guess it’s just not my thing,” she said. “Or maybe I haven’t found one I liked? I dunno, I liked the movie about that Totoro creature you showed me. But I didn’t really understand a whole lot else.”  
    Giselle’s face turned from disappointment to desperation. Justine was slowly realizing Giselle wasn’t going to let her go until she swore her undying love for anime and Japanese culture. A part of her wish she trusted her gut and just let Giselle find her own people - after all, there was an anime club on campus, wasn’t there? Or did they not want to spend time with Giselle either?  
    “Please,” Giselle started, “give me one more chance. I promise you’ll like it. I think I know one more you might enjoy!”  
    Justine bit her lip. She really, really didn’t want to — she wanted to go home and work on her next video. And she didn’t want to let Giselle know about her YouTube channel — surely she would try to take it over or make Justine make a video about anime.  
    “I want to try one more thing to get you into it,” Giselle said. “Onegai? Can I try it, Justine-chan?”  
    Justine thought for a long, long time. Was this really the right decision? Probably not.  
    “Sure, okay. Let’s try it.”  
    Justine didn’t expect what Giselle said next.  
    “Okay, well, let’s start by having you sit on my bed.”  
    “I’m… sorry, what?” Justine’s eyes widened. Was this some weird sex thing? Justine prayed that she would not be forced into doing anything weird. Giselle was physically attractive as hell, but personality-wise? That was a deal breaker for Justine.  
    “No no, it’s not anything weird! I promise!” Giselle reassured her. Justine kept her eyes on her as she sat on the edge of the bed, trying her hardest to relax. She was puzzled when Giselle looked through her drawer, trying to look for something desperately. Eventually Giselle returned, with what Justine thought was a pocket watch. It had a gothic or Victorian style, with black, white and red roses around the gold exterior. All things considered, it was beautiful.  
    “Okay. Just watch this clock,” Giselle told her, as she held the chain up and dropped the clock bit in front of Justine’s face. Immediately, Justine was taken in by the beauty of it, and the calming sound of the hands of the clock ticking, over, and over again.  
    “Just play with me, Justine-chan,” Giselle said. Justine could already feel herself fading, and nodded her head. “I want you to count with the ticking of the clock. Okay?” She took a pause, waiting for Justine to respond, but Justine was already too focused that she couldn’t even muster a response.  
    Giselle smiled, and Justine thought she saw a devious smirk, but she couldn’t register it.  
    “You’re doing so well,” Giselle cooed. “Just count.”  
    “One… two… three… four…” Justine counted in a hazy voice, her voice getting softer and softer to what was eventually a mumble.  
    “This is so easy. So easy for you, Justine. Keep counting.”  
    “Ten… eleven… twelve… thirteen… ah…”  
    Justine, through the smog of her mind fading, could see Giselle grab her phone and turn on an audio track of some sort. It was Japanese voices speaking; some from the shows Giselle forced her to watch, some other voices. They were all saying words from the Japanese Giselle would use.  
    “I’m so proud of you,” Giselle said. “I want you to feel this track making its prints into your mind. Imagine them making their mark on your brain. Imagine being surrounded by them. They turn into a mist, as you inhale it is, you exhale anything else out. Exhale your friends. Exhale your worries about your classes. Everything is becoming slower, and dimmer. Your mind is slowing down. Slower, and slower…”  
    Justine could feel it - as much as she wanted to resist, she couldn’t. She felt herself going blank. She felt the words, the audio, the voices and the music burning into her mind. Changing it, altering it. She wanted to be there. She wanted to be the voices, join them, and—  
    “Fall asleep.”  
    That was the last thing Justine heard, before she blacked out and lost consciousness and fell into complete darkness.  
      
~~  
  
    Justine came to a few hours later. It must have been 3am or so at the point she woke up. She felt well rested, as if she had come back from a nice, long dream.  
    Giselle was still there, sitting on the floor across from the bed. Justine sat up. She felt that something in her had changed as she sat up on the bed, her entire body aching and taking a very long time to wake up with her.  
    “How do you feel, Justine-chan?” Giselle asked, intertwining her fingers together.  
    Justine sat up completely, and shook her head to get the last of the fatigue out.  
    She gave a broad, toothy smile to Giselle, and responded. “I feel sugoi, Giselle-chan! Can you show me some more anime?”  
  
~~  
  
    The two watched more anime together until the break of dawn. It wasn’t just watching anime - Justine tried on all of Giselle’s cosplays and cat ears. Giselle also played for her a lot of J-pop and anime openings, taught her some (very broken) Japanese, and taught her how to Naruto run.  
    Justine enjoyed all of it. Where had this been her whole life? She felt like a completely different person, a better person, a more fulfilled person. She thought she was complete before meeting Giselle, and this proved she wasn’t. She was missing something - she was missing anime. She didn’t even care about getting a normal amount of sleep. Or about her friends, or classes, or YouTube channel. She was perfectly fine, as long as she could keep watching anime with Giselle-chan.  
    After they were done binge-watching the entirety of an anime called Love Live (both seasons), Justine yawned and stretched her arms. Despite not sleeping all night, she felt well rested enough to go to her classes. As much as she wanted to stay here in this very kawaii room, she still had to keep her grades up.  
    “I gotta go, Giselle-chan,” she said, gathering her stuff together. “Can we do this tomorrow? You said you wanted to show me some yaoi, right?”  
    “Wait, before you go,” Giselle stopped Justine in her tracks, and she swore Justine looked like a protagonist in a shoujo anime. “I want to show you one more thing.”  
    Giselle looked on YouTube for something. It was an ending sequence to one of the anime Giselle told her about, but didn’t actually show her. The ending wasn’t necessarily an ending as it was a dance. The main girl - a girl with a blue and white sailor uniform and brown hair with a yellow ribbon intertwined in it - was doing the movements confidently and perfectly. A few other characters joined her on screen eventually, doing the dance with her. There were a lot of hand movements. If Justine wasn’t hypnotized before, she was now.  
    Giselle looked up at Justine and smiled at her once the anime dance was over, looking at her with expectant eyes. “Well? What did you think?”  
    “That was so kawaii!” Justine excitedly responded.  
    “Hey, you know what would be even more kawaii? If you did the dance!”  
    Justine pondered this idea. Was she even cool enough to copy such a cool and confident dance?  
    “And, and you can wear cosplay and neko ears while you do it! Can you do that for me, pwease?” Giselle begged.  
    Justine was taken in by Giselle’s begging. After all, Giselle was so cute when she used that little kitty voice. Immediately, she nodded. “Of course! I’ll do it today!”  
    “Yay!” Giselle exclaimed happily. “Well, do you think you can have it ready by today? I really want to see!”  
    “6pm, right?” Justine confirmed, as those were the plans they agreed upon.  
    “Yep yep! See you then, right back here!”  
    Justine left, with a renewed sense of purpose in her life. She felt excited to do this new dance, and excited to spend more time with Giselle and watch more anime. She wanted to make Giselle proud, but moreover, she wanted to feel as happy as she did watching anime.  
    Before Justine left, she swore she saw Giselle give a snicker, as if she were amused, but Justine didn’t care enough.  
  
~~  
  
    They met up back in Giselle’s dorm room after all of Justine’s classes - and all of her “dance practice”. She wasn’t a member of the dance team for nothing, obviously, and she felt she was putting her dance skills to better use.  
    She felt she was putting her life to better use.  
    Giselle watched Justine do the dance smoothly - actually, parts of it were really bad, and her singing along to the song off key was even worse, but Justine knew that Giselle wasn’t going to say something like that. Giselle wanted a friend, and that was at the core of why Justine met her in the first place. Meeting Giselle was the best thing that had ever happened to Justine. Giselle was her new best friend - screw all the people in her classes, or the E-Boards of the cinematography club or the screenwriting club, or the dance team. She didn’t really care about any of them anymore. All she cared about was Giselle, and anime.  
    Once Justine was done with the dance, Giselle clapped excitedly. “That was so good, Justine-chan! You really are amazing!”  
    “Thank you, thank you!” Justine grinned, taking a curtsy ironically. “Well, let’s watch some more—“  
    “Wait.”  
    Justine was surprised when Giselle stopped her in her words. Giselle used this moment of silence to take out a video camera and aim it at Justine, grinning.  
    “Want to do it again? For watashi? For this camera?”  
    Justine didn’t even think twice. She nodded excitedly. “Of course! I’ll do it as many times as you want!”  
    Giselle mouthed the words ‘good, good girl’, and Justine chose to ignore that. Once the recording was started, Giselle took a pause.  
    “And, action.”  
  
~~  
  
    Justine finished with the dance once again, but Giselle knew that Justine would do it over and over and over again for her, if she was asked. Justine sang along again, and that made things even better. Justine had a thought, that maybe she could show this dance to the dance team, and they could do it with her! She made a mental note to do that. Maybe she could introduce Giselle to everyone too. After all, Giselle was so cool, and who wouldn’t want to meet her?  
    Giselle showed Justine the recording. Justine took pride in her movements, and in her voice.  
    “You are so, so kawaii, Justine-chan,” Giselle praised Justine, who blushed and rubbed the back of her head in response to. “You really know what you’re doing!”  
    “Arigato, Giselle-chan! I’d love the world to see!”  
    Giselle got another devious smirk on her face. “You know what? Maybe the world should see, nya.”  
    Justine tilted her head and responded with a questioning mutter.  
    “You have a YouTube channel, right? And you have a lot of viewers?”  
    The blood drained from Justine’s face. How did Giselle know about her YouTube channel? And come to think of it, Justine completely forgot about it. The thought of her viewers seeing who she’s become almost pulled her out of the trance she was put in, and the thoughts were racing in her head. Giselle reached to her side, and pulled something out.  
    Justine blacked out for a moment. When she came to, probably 15 seconds later or so, Giselle was holding up the pocket watch again, and Justine realized the ticking had brought her back to a normal state (or well, as normal as this could be.) She remembered - she wanted people to see her like this. She wanted people to know about anime, to watch anime with her. And she wanted to make Giselle happy.  
    “Don’t you think your viewers would like to see you dance, Justine-chan?”  
    Justine nodded excitedly, her love of anime and her need for people to know she loved anime taking over her again. “Of course! Let’s put it up, now!”  
    Justine pulled out her laptop, and Giselle gave her the SD Card with the video on it to move over to her computer. Justine did so quickly, tapping her laptop as she was impatient for the video to transfer. Once it did, she was immediately ready to get it up for everyone to see.  
    The video wasn’t that long. It must only take a few seconds to upload. Justine didn’t even care about doing an intro and outro to the video, she didn’t even need to explain herself to anyone. She titled it, “I do the Kawaii Haruhi Dance!! :3” and hit upload.  
    The video sent. It was now on her channel.  
    “Well, let’s see what people have to say, nya?”  
    Justine went to the comments. Sure enough, they were pouring in, as they did with all of her other videos. She also noticed the dislikes on the video greatly, greatly outweighed the liked. Some choice comments that really stuck with Justine were things like:  
  
“wow. didn’t think justine was a fucking weeb. this is embarrassing”  
“Well, there goes my boner for Justine”  
“justine what happened to you?? :(( gonna unsubscribe now”  
  
    Those were only a few, and they were pouring in more and more. Justine watched in both horror and fascination at her loyal fans turning on her for who she became. But, she was okay with losing subscribers. She wanted people to know she loved anime.  
    “You know, you really are a fucking idiot. You know that, right?”  
    Justine was surprised to hear Giselle’s voice drop, as if she was keeping it up and cute all this time. It was almost like those anime where a character would be all cute and happy and then become a yandere. But Justine couldn’t help but feel a little hurt at Giselle’s comment.  
    “Nani…?”  
    “Man, giving in so easily to me,” Giselle continued. “You think I even like this anime shit? No, I just wanted to fuck with you.”  
    Justine couldn’t even say anything. She just watched the comments come in. She hated watching people hate on her, but also, she oddly loved it. She barely even noticed Giselle’s hands find their way on her waist from behind and feel her up.  
    “It was so easy. Usually, it takes people a while to go into a deep enough trance for me to mess with them, but you… you just disappeared like that.”  
    Justine had no words. She tried to stammer something out, and eventually found one.  
    “Why?” was the only thing she could ask.  
    “Why? You’re so adorable, that’s why,” Giselle said, her hands finding their way to Justine’s chest and fondling her lightly. “I saw how perfect you were. How nice and smiley you were, how you wanted to be friends with me just because you felt bad for me. You’re so naive and stupid. I needed you under my control.”  
    Justine moaned at the movement Giselle was making with her hands, her grip getting more rough around her tits. She could barely even focus on what Giselle was saying anymore.  
    “Now I can do what I want with you. I can ruin your life. See? I ruined your YouTube channel, the pride of your identity. And I can ruin your friendships, and your grades, and everything about you, too.”  
    Justine couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She thought Giselle was her best friend. She thought Giselle just wanted what was best for her. No - she should have followed her instincts. But she was in too deep now - she felt a need to “wake up” from something, but she didn’t know what.  
    “Aw, you’re trying to get out of this trance,” Giselle gave a deep laugh as she mocked her. “Well, you’re in too deep. You’re going to keep humiliating yourself and doing whatever the fuck I want you to do. You’re going to become the stupidest weeb in existence.”  
    Giselle kept one hand on Justine’s breast and quickly moved the other hand under the skirt of Justine’s magical girl outfit, under her panties, and ran her fingers around Justine’s folds. Justine gasped for air, the sensations being too much. She felt so good seeing how much people were making fun of her, even Giselle, her best friend.  
    “See? You’re enjoying this. You’re enjoying watching people degrade you and insult you. You like that, don’t you?” Her fingers kept tracing Justine’s cunt as she kept going on with her hurtful words.  
    Justine couldn’t help herself. She needed more. She needed Giselle’s insults and mocking.  
    “Yes,” she groaned, arching her back. “I need more, onegai, give me more, Giselle-chan!”  
    “Wow,” Giselle said with a bewildered tone. “You are in really deep. What a fucking slut you are. Generic ditzy college whore who’ll let anyone do what they want. Fucking stupid idiot. You’re only good for being my plaything, and you don’t need anything else except to please me. After all, you’re not even good at any of it. Look at you - getting all nice and wet for me,” she kept going on and on, her fingers roughly circling around Justine’s clit, making her moan louder and louder. “You really are a sick piece of shit.”  
    Justine kept going with her moans. Giselle took her other hand off Justine’s breast and gave her hair a rough tug, causing her to shriek.  
    “Say you’re a stupid slutty weeaboo,” she ordered.  
    “I’m… a… a…” Justine tried to say it, but couldn’t between the pleasure. Giselle dragged her by the hair again.  
    “Say it, you idiot, or can you not even do that?”  
    “I’m… I’m a stupid fucking… a stupid, slutty, weeaboo!” she screamed, her eyes tearing up with the pleasure.  
    “Yes you are,” Giselle cackled. “And you’re my stupid slutty weeaboo. You’ll be my toy forever, right?”  
    “Yes! Yes, forever and always!” she cried out. “P-please…”  
    “Oh? What?” Giselle breathed out as she got harder with getting Justine off.  
    “Please let me - please let me…”  
    “Oh? You want to cum? You’re really sick and depraved, aren’t you?” she cooed. “Fine, go over. Cum for me, that’s all you’re good for.”  
    Justine went over. Her back arched over and over again, and her moans got louder and louder, and then softer. And softer. Giselle could feel how wet Justine was, and realized she could stop once Justine was done orgasming. Justine took her time to catch her breath. Giselle did as well, using her clean hand to close Justine’s laptop.  
    “That’s enough for now,” Giselle said.  
    Her voice moved back up to her normal octave, and she said, “You know, Justine-chan? There’s an anime convention next weekend. Maybe we could go together?” She kissed the back of Justine’s neck.  
    Justine perked back up at those words. That was what she wanted. Despite Giselle’s mean words and the fact Justine was betrayed, that was all she wanted - to be her stupid slutty weeaboo.  
    “Yes! I’d love that, Giselle-chan!”


	2. Convention Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giselle takes her deeply hypnotized weeaboo submissive to an anime convention to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this story includes adult content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18. Trigger warning for dubious consent sex and hypnosis — these things are highly immoral and illegal in real life, and I do not condone them. I also do not condone fetishizing other cultures.
> 
> ~~
> 
> I am an artist. That means I try to make works that make other people happy.
> 
> It also means that I take commissions. Typically I have some self-respect, but my dignity usually flies out the window at about $75.
> 
> Commissioner paid $80 for this story. 
> 
> If you’re reading this... I am very sorry in advance to your eyes.

“Giselle-chan, thank you so so much for taking me to this kawaii anime con!” Justine bounced around Giselle as the two toured the halls of what was usually their campus, but was today a small anime con hosted by the anime club. “It’s so sugoi!”

 

“Isn’t it? I’m so glad you came with me! We make such a kawaii couple!” Giselle shouted back. Certainly enough, the two girls were wearing some sort of couple’s cosplay from one anime Giselle had shown Justine for hours. They looked cute, at the very least, and were getting a good amount of compliments. That, and they were stopped every few minutes for a picture.

 

Giselle, of course, had Justine say “kawaii!” Instead of “cheese!” With a wide grin. Justine either chose to ignore or didn’t notice the strange looks and giggles she’d get after she’d do so. Justine swore she could even see someone whisper, “who says that in 2020?”

 

But it was nice to do as told. It was nice to do what Giselle-chan wanted her to do.

 

“You know, Justine-chan,” Giselle started as the two walked around the dealer’s room, looking at hordes of manga and figurines, stacked in front of posters and body pillows and T-shirts and merchandise of all kinds. “It’s been a while since you used your YouTube thingy. You ever going to get back to it, desu ka?”

 

“I know! I really want to do it again! But ever since I started watching anime, no one seems to watch my stuff. I’ve even lost half of my subscribers,” Justine looked disheartened as she confided in Giselle what was going on. “And people say the meanest things. They all call me a ‘filthy weeaboo’. But I don’t know what that means! I just want to talk about anime! Like, nya?”

 

“Nya! I know what you mean. It’s very mean of them. But as long as you keep talking about anime, people will come around! After all,” Giselle got up real, real close to Justine. “Isn’t anime like, so sugoi?”

 

“Yes! Anime is so kawaii! But... maybe I should do one that’s about something else?”

 

As Justine mused this thought, Giselle began pulling out her phone. Unfortunately, Justine did not notice in the slightest. “You know, maybe one about my makeup routine! Now that I use all these pretty colors. Or, maybe like one about my screenplay for class! But, well, now that it’s about anime, maybe I shouldn’t... ooh, or maybe a Q&A session? What do you think, Giselle?”

 

Giselle did not directly answer Justine’s ideas or thoughts. Instead, Giselle pulled out a song on her phone, brought out her mini speakers, and began playing Hare Hare Yukai — the ending song for The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, and the song that obliterated Justine’s YouTubing career.

 

Of course, now it was a trigger for her. All the thoughts of her YouTube channel and doing something different for a change disappeared in a flash, and Justine broke out into dance. Dancing her worries away, she did not notice or care about the onlookers giving bewildered looks, or the casual snickers, or even someone saying “what the fuck?” And then bursting out into laughter.

 

Nor did she see Giselle’s glint of bad will in her eyes, as Giselle watched her dance, and dance, and dance.

 

~~

 

Justine walked around with Giselle, who seemed perfectly content on doing whatever Justine wanted to do. In one moment, it was checking out a booth with wigs; in another moment, it was taking loads of photos of some cosplayers. And at one particular point, Justine just about dragged Giselle into the manga library, saying “look at all those sugoi mangas!”

 

Giselle, of course, giggled and followed her in. In the library was stacks upon stacks of various manga, and for most of the books, every single volume of them. There were also separate reading rooms for people who wanted some privacy. Justine walked over to the bookshelves like a kid at a candy store, and began picking out manga that inspired her favorite anime, manga she’d never heard of, and various CoroCoro magazines (just to look at the pictures, to be clear.)

 

The two headed into one of the quiet rooms, lounging on the comfortable white couch together as Justine eagerly opened one of the books. “Aaaah, Giselle-chan! Look — it’s our favorite characters!”

 

“Isn’t it kawaii?” Giselle cooed as she began rubbing her hand on Justine’s shoulder, and down her back. “I grabbed a few too! Some of the more, hmm, saucy manga?”

 

Justine threw the book she was holding on the table and gasped. “You don’t mean... you found the yuri manga?!”

 

Giselle gave a wide, broad grin and pulled out what was definitely 18+ lesbian hentai manga. “I snagged it from the back! Aren’t these girls like, so sugoi?”

 

Leaning into Justine, Giselle added, “don’t they remind you kinda of us?” Upon closer inspection, they definitely did look a little like Justine and Giselle — one of the girls, the shorter girl, had long brown hair, freckles and glasses, much like Justine. The other girl was taller, with multicolored hair and silky brown skin, much like Giselle. The character resembling Giselle had her arms around a bashful and confused looking Justine lookalike, and she looked protective and loving. Much like Giselle, Justine thought.

 

“You know what would be an amazing idea? If we skipped to a random page and read it out loud!” Giselle exclaimed. “Wouldn’t that be so sugoi?”

 

“It— it would, but, is that allowed? I’m not sure, desu...” Justine looked down, but Giselle bulldozed over her and ignored her as she flipped to a random page. “I mean, we shouldn’t even — eeek!” Justine squealed in embarrassment as Giselle showed her a two page spread of the two girls fucking; specifically, the one resembling Giselle was finger-fucking the Justine character so hard her eyes rolled back and she drooled all over the other. Justine — the real Justine — fell into a beet red blush as she stared in humiliation at it.

 

“G-Giselle-chan, we shouldn’t have that! We’ll like, maybe get in trouble!”

 

“Shhh,” Giselle cooed Justine down. Her voice suddenly took a dive down in tone as she added seriously, “just read for me, plaything.”

 

Justine froze. Every time Giselle referred to her like that, like she was an object, Justine froze up with horror; horror, or arousal? It felt good to be Giselle’s property, to do as was told of her... but it felt so wrong. Especially in public!

 

“Read for me,” Giselle ordered again. “Or do you want any punishments that may be coming your way?”

 

“N-no, I don’t! I’ll... I’ll read!” Justine glanced over to the words and began reading in a soft, slightly monotone voice. “‘I... Akami-san, I can’t... I need to...’ ah!”

 

Justine flinched as Giselle moved her hand to Justine’s crotch, beginning to finger her through her panties a little. When Justine paused, Giselle darkly added, “I’ll give you more if you put some character into it. Or maybe I’ll stop. Who knows?”

 

“G-Giselle... I can’t... it’s so embarrassing, nya... desu...”

 

“It is!” Giselle gave a hearty laugh. “Just like how much you’re embarrassing yourself here.”

 

“‘Ah... oh no... I’m so close...’ Giselle, I’m— I’m really so close to...”

 

“Already?” Giselle frowned, taking her fingers away and letting Justine’s arousal crash to the ground. “I’ve barely even started. God, what a slut you’ve become.”

 

Giselle kept fingering Justine, harder and harder and in increasingly rough circles around her clit. Already, Justine was getting quite wet, soaking her panties and Giselle’s fingers. Giselle couldn’t help but laugh at Justine for this, which only made Justine moan and beg harder, saying ‘please, please, please’ over and over again. But Giselle didn’t relent, nor did she intend to let Justine cum.

 

Justine moaned and groaned, begging for more. “I’m sorry, Giselle-chan... please, onegai let me cum... I’ll do anything...!”

 

“Anything?” Giselle asked with a cruel smirk on her face.

 

“Anything, desu!”

 

“Then don’t cum.” Giselle teased, closing the book before Justine and taking it back. Justine looked devastated, more than she’d ever looked since becoming a weeaboo. “Why don’t you cool down and read some, ah, manga? Is that what you want to do?”

 

Justine giggled a bit, seeming to instantly forget how close she was to making a mess in public. “Ah... yes, Giselle-chan!”

 

Justine opened another one of the manga books and began reading, curling and cuddling into Giselle. Giselle stroked the back of Justine’s head and whispered “good, good plaything.”

 

~~

 

After Justine and Giselle spent a few minutes (or hours, they weren’t keeping track) reading manga in the empty room, they were ushered out because of the time limit. Justine begged to let them stay, but Giselle put her hand on Justine and led her out. Apologizing to the convention volunteer all the same.

 

Justine was still rather pent up and horny. She hadn’t quite forgotten the way Giselle quickly worked her up, only to pull her from the brink of orgasm immediately. No complaints there, per se, but she definitely needed a release soon. Giselle knew the way Justine was looking at her — and she loved playing dumb. She loved watching Justine silently beg with those wide, sparkling eyes, only to say, “what are you looking at me like that for, Justine-chan?”

 

Lunchtime quickly approached, and Giselle had promised to treat Justine out that day. Unfortunately, the lunch room was full, and the two had to find another place to eat. Luckily there were a ton of empty panel rooms around this time — turns out there weren’t a lot of presenters for the event.

 

Giselle ushered Justine into a small, empty panel room with a large table and plenty of comfortable chairs. Eagerly sitting on one of the chairs, Justine looked up at Giselle. “What were you thinking of for food, Giselle-chan?”

 

“I don’t know! I’m going to look at all the sugoi options and text you. Okay?”

 

Giselle kissed the top of Justine’s head before leaving, and Justine felt herself melting just a bit. Her kisses were so nice, so soft and tender. In a moment, Justine was left all alone. Trying to keep herself entertained, she pulled out her phone and began playing the new Love Live mobile gatcha game.

 

Justine wondered why Giselle had left her alone? They were bestest tomodachis, after all. So why was Giselle acting kind of distant? Not to mention, there was the whole orgasm denial thing. Justine never really knew what to call her and Giselle. Were they dating? Were they friends with benefits? Was Justine really Giselle’s worthless plaything, as Giselle would sometimes jokingly call her during sex? Justine didn’t want to be worthless. But they definitely did like being Giselle’s plaything.

 

And that wasn’t even including all the strange stares she’d get from onlookers whenever she would use Japanese out of place, or do dances in public. Was she really embarrassing herself? Maybe she should just go home... maybe she really wasn’t a good anime fan.

 

“Hey, um,” a voice spoke up — Justine must not have noticed someone walk through the door. She whipped around, greeting him with a smile. The newcomer was a trans guy with poofy blonde and green hair — he didn’t seem to be in cosplay, but his volunteer shirt was a little tattered up, and he was wearing cool punk pants and a space-themed handbag.

 

“Yes? Hai?” Justine grinned broadly.

 

“Ah...” He seemed put off by the sudden use of Japanese. “I didn’t think anyone would be in here. Me and a few other volunteers are having an impromptu meeting here,” he explained.

 

“Oh. I’m very gomennasai.” Justine frowned, ignoring how the guy gave her yet another strange look. “Should I, like, go?”

 

“Oh, no! You can stay for a bit.” His awkward expression turned into a kind, warm smile as he sat down next to Justine. “They’re not here yet, anyways. So, uh, how are you enjoying the convention?”

 

“It’s so sugoi!” Justine shouted excitedly. “I’m like, so ureshii to be here!”

 

“I see...” the person mused, closing his eyes and sighing. “I can tell you’re definitely... in your element, to say the very least.”

 

“Of course! There’s so many kawaii cosplayers, and sugoi artists! I’m even here with my bestest tomodachi, Giselle-chan! I couldn’t be happier,” Justine rambled on, peppering her speech with random, out of place, very poorly spoken Japanese. “Anime is so sugoi! I even know all the dances.”

 

“Oh yeah?” He gave an amused smirk. “I’d love to see you embarrass yourself with them something.”

 

Justine gave an oblivious giggle, as always, but tilted her head in confusion all the same.

 

“Listen,” he continued. “I’m on the executive team for this convention here. My name’s Auren. I gotta be honest with you, Justine...” Justine was briefly confused as to how Auren got her name. “No anime fan talks the way you do. Or acts the way you do.”

 

“Nani? They don’t?” Justine inquired.

 

“Of course not, you silly ditz,” Auren chuckled as he insulted a continuously oblivious Justine. “No one uses random Japanese in their speech. No one does embarrassing anime dances in the hallway for everyone to see. Just like... the really, really cringey ones. Which I’m assuming is what you are.”

 

“Ano... I didn’t know that.” Justine put a finger to her lips, trying to think of what to say to this new information. “Um, why not?”

 

Auren sighed again. “Because it’s humiliating. Unless you have no self-awareness, which it seems like you don’t have?”

 

Justine paused for a minute. Another giggle came out of her mouth when she added, “I guess not!”

 

Auren laughed too; except, he was not laughing at the situation, he was downright laughing at Justine. Not that Justine cared, at all. She quite enjoyed talking to Auren, actually.

 

“I wonder what the other volunteers will think of you when they get here,” Auren shrugged. “It’ll be interesting to have some people laugh at you with me... not that you know I’m doing that.”

 

The door swung open, and Auren and Justine turned around to it. “Ah! Speak of the devils,” Auren gave them a smile and a wave as he greeted the other two volunteers, a tall woman with short blonde hair, in heels that made her look even taller; and another, shorter man with curly black hair and a wide frame. “Everyone, this is Justine. We’ve been chatting a bit.”

 

“Hi, Justine,” the two said in awkward unison.

 

“Konnichiwa!” Justine waved happily. “I’m very arigatouful that you put on this sugoi convention!”

 

“Oh... oh.” The taller woman blinked. “Giselle was right. You really do talk in terrible Japanese.”

 

“Huh?” Justine gave a small smile. “You know Giselle-chan?”

 

“Of course we do,” the other cisgender guy said as he locked the door behind him. Justine’s heart dropped and her stomach sank just a bit, as she had a sinking feeling she knew what was about to happen — not that she’d be complaining if she was right. “We couldn’t believe Giselle actually managed to get someone as deep as you are. But well, here you are. I trust you’re embarrassing yourself?”

 

“I dunno,” Justine shrugged. “Am I?”

 

“Trust me,” Auren gave a small, serious yet oddly amused nod. “She is.”

 

“Oh good, we love to see it.”

 

Justine looked over at the two and tried to get a closer look at their name tags as they walked over — the guy was named Cleo and the girl’s name was Shania. “Um... I wakarimasen what’s going on.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Cleo sat down on the table next to Justine. “We’ll explain as we insult you. We’re in cahoots with Giselle, idiot. Not that you’d ever understand what that means.”

 

“What... does it mean?”

 

“It means we’re her friends. And we paid her some good money to let us mess with you a bit.” Shania took the other side of the table next to Justine, using her hand to lift Justine’s chin up to face Shania dead in the eye. “How does it feel? How does it feel not only to be a stupid, slutty weeaboo, but also to be a stupid, slutty weeaboo who gets whored out to her Mistress’ friends?”

 

Justine paused, trying to think for a minute. She then shrugged again and laughed. “I dunno. Good, I guess.”

 

“Oh, good,” Cleo sighed contently. “So she’s not just a weeb. She’s a bimbo too.”

 

“What’s that?” Justine asked.

 

“It’s what you are, dear.” Auren laughed. “How does it feel? How does it feel to be insulted and teased like this?”

 

“...do you guys like anime?”

 

Cleo chuckled in response to that question — the rest followed, clearly laughing at Justine once again. “I’ll let you figure that out. How’s that sound?”

 

“Well, if you guys like anime, then you’re my friends! And I’m okay with my friends doing what they want, if they like anime.”

 

“Sure. Friends,” Auren spoke as he looked at Justine dead in the eyes and put his hands on her knees, spreading her legs a bit. “Let’s just call us that.”

 

“Hey, I know this girl, actually,” Shania spoke up, a bit surprised by her revelation. “You used to have a YouTube channel, right? You were pretty popular too, until you started using it for all your weeb-y thoughts. Right?”

 

“Oh, yeah, I think so!”

 

“How does it feel,” Shania talked as she ran her cold hands up Justine’s shirt to lightly feel around her torso, and then her breasts eventually, “to have your entire fan base now think you’re nothing but, well, a idiotic weeb?”

 

Justine giggled nervously as her tits were played with, and as Auren began to pull down Justine’s panties a bit. “Man, she’s already wet. Giselle must have played with her a little, huh?”

 

“I’m not surprised. It’s hard to keep her hands off of her, not when she’s so malleable, like this.” With a rough tug, Cleo pulled a handful of Justine’s hair up, and around, making Justine groan out in pain. “Look at her. Moaning already, just at being touched in the very slightest. Why don’t you moan like an anime character, huh?”

 

“Y-yes! Onegai, please don’t yamete!” Justine moaned loudly, begging.

 

“Wow. She can’t even disobey orders. Let’s see... Justine, why don’t you take off your panties and shirt, and get ready to be fucked on the table, doggy style.”

 

“Hai! Wakarimasu!” Justine immediately complied, taking off her panties and throwing them on the ground along with her shirt to reveal her cute lacy white bra. The three could swear they saw her cunt’s juices already dripping down her thighs, ready to be fucked. Her mouth was drooling quite a lot too — almost like she was silently asking for a set of junk shoved down her mouth.

 

“Look at that fine ass. Ready to be hit over and over again?” Auren stood by her ass, rubbing it gently. Before waiting for Justine’s response, he gave her a rough spank, causing Justine to cry out in pain.

 

“Every time I hit you and call you a weeaboo, you’re going to scream out ‘desu’ in a horny voice. Understood?” Auren ordered.

 

“Y-yes! Please!”

 

Spank! As if hypnotically obeying the command, after Auren called her a weeaboo, Justine moaned out the word ‘desu’ in a loud, horny voice. Auren spanked her again and called her the mean name, just to see if she would do it again — sure enough, she did.

 

He played with this a bit. Alternating between rough, hard spanks and light whips. Cleo and Shania were dying laughing by the end.

 

“I can’t wait anymore,” Cleo began unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants to show his hard dick. “Do it again, Auren.”

 

“You stupid weeaboo,” Auren said with another sharp slap.

 

“Desu— mmf!” As Justine moaned out again, Cleo used this opportunity to shove his dick into Justine’s mouth. He didn’t waste any time and began thrusting back and forth, grabbing a handful of Justine’s hair to hold her head in place as he roughly face-fucked her mouth.

 

“Imagine being so weak to fall prey to this,” Shania unzipped her pants too, revealing her own dick behind Justine. “Mind if I take her other hole, Auren?”

 

“By all means,” Auren shifted over to the table, taking off his leggings. “Plaything, use your hands to please my cunt.”

 

Justine said a muffled yes as she spread her legs for Shania to enter and fuck her mercilessly, not wasting a single second. She lifted her hand, trying to balance herself only on her legs and one hand as she began blindly fingering Auren. Auren grabbed her hand and guided her to just the right spot, telling her to “finger there, in circles,” as Justine obeyed. She moaned around Cleo’s cock as she was fucked in both holes, feeling them twitching inside of her.

 

“Come on, let’s get her going and insult her some more. Let’s see who can get her to moan the loudest,” Cleo urged. “How about this... your stupid mouth shouldn’t be used to badly speak Japanese, all it’s good for is being a fuckhole instead.”

 

Justine moaned — that felt good to hear, as much as she deep down hated to admit it.

 

“Oooh, good one!” Shania laughed. “You’re like one of those ditzy shoujo protagonists. You know, the ones who make bad decisions and are super naive and idiotic. Yeah, that’s you. The only problem is you don’t have magical powers or the ‘power of friendship’ — you just have your three brain cells and a sad inability to properly speak Japanese or talk about anime like, y’know, a normal human.”

 

“Mmf!” Justine moaned again, though it was unsure if it was from being insulted so much or from gagging when Cleo went just a bit deeper. Shania followed his lead, going a bit deeper into Justine’s pussy as well as she began thrusting harder, and faster.

 

“My turn,” Auren spoke. “Let’s see if I can push her over the edge. Justine, you’re such a worthless slut, everyone started wanting nothing more than to use you as a fuck toy after Giselle got her hands on you. You don’t have any purpose in life other than to be used as a set of holes and as a punching bag for people to degrade and insult all day. How does that feel? How does it feel to b-be,” Auren was close to cumming, himself, just as the rest were and he stammered. “Be a useless thrall? To be nothing but a ditzy, dopey, weeaboo idiot?”

 

Justine was moaning like mad. She needed to cum. She desperately needed to cum — after Giselle’s prior orgasm denial, after being insulted over and over again, after being given a new trigger, and after being fucked like a piece of meat.

 

“Let’s all cum at once, s-shall we?” Shania proposed, and the three agreed. “One, two...”

 

In an instant, Justine was covered with cum, filled with so, so much delicious warm cum. Her mouth was stuffed along with her pussy as Cleo and Shania dumped their loads into her, feeling them twitching inside of her as they neglected to give Justine a moment of reprieve. Justine couldn’t help but achieve orgasm as well, having one of the strongest orgasms in her life — even more so since Giselle bought her. The feeling of being bought, of being sold like an auction property, felt so good as well. She felt so insulted — and that was just how she enjoyed it. Auren finished too, making a mess all over the table, and soon after ordering Justine to clean it up with her mouth.

 

Justine wasn’t even given a proper goodbye as the three gathered their things, zipped up their pants, and headed out. In fact, Justine could hear them mocking her in joking voices as they continued to make fun of who she’d become as they left. Justine rolled around, licking up the excess cum like she was told to do, before pulling up her panties and feeling the cum deep inside of her. She sat on the table, waiting for Giselle to come back. It’d been a while now, hadn’t it? It was almost like she completely forgot that the three were working with Giselle as well — except, she did forget.

 

Eventually, Giselle came back with a pleased look on her face — a cruel, sadistic look, and a knowing look of what happened. Giselle quickly put on her fake weeaboo face and sat next to the cum-soaked Justine, kissing her cheek. Justine giggled. She felt so used, so good.

 

“You know what, Justine-chan? I had the best idea!” Justine looked at Giselle quizzically as Giselle cheerfully added, “what if you had an anime name?”

 

~~

 

About a week after the convention ended, she had moved in with Giselle as her live-in slave. There were no bars between the two anymore — she knew that Giselle didn’t actually like anime, but she didn’t care and Giselle was still willing to engage with her weeaboo desires.

 

Giselle came home one day, exhausted from classes. She turned around to happily greet her in nothing but a maid apron and no underwear. “Hi Giselle-sama! How was your day today, Mistress?”

 

Giselle wasted no time. She didn’t even put on her fake weeaboo face. She sat down at the chair, pulling down her panties and ordered her, “Sakura-chan, worship me now.”

 

“Hai, Giselle-sama!” and Justine, who was now Sakura-chan, eagerly complied.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is @zohar_aphelah if you want to yell at me. Please, it is welcome


End file.
